hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
New star
New star is the third track from Buster Bros!!! Generation album, performed by Saburo Yamada. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: koshimiura (from Kuchiroro) ** Sampling: Air on the G String by Johann Sebastian Bach * Vocals: Saburo Yamada Lyrics |-|English= One, two, three Runnin' free in the G key With no interference from the 3G Young L.B. got some technique Got the Hypnosis Mic to keep my streak You got me? Idiots don't fly with me Buster Bros!!! got a cool style If you ain't my bro, you need not apply Ikebukuro City The new age I'm building is so breezy Just like playin' on easy mode No one faster in this town No one brighter in this town I’m the young star, most brilliant in the sky A wizard with words at fourteen New star in the sky New star in the sky Flyin’ higher than anyone, fly high, fly high With each and every one of my words I light up the town like a shining star Four, five, six, seven, eight Okay, okay, eight bars, eight bars Go ahead, be my guest Huh? You for real? Sure, I'll make you squeal Okay, okay, I only need one bar to seal it Kick, snare, in between the kick and snare Punchline One-hit K.O., one and done Another for my undefeated run And make tonight another nocturne No one faster in this town No one brighter in this town I’m the young star, most brilliant in the sky A wizard with words at fourteen I go to sleep at dawn and wake up past noon Gulp down my water as the light pours in It's times like this that I think If only I were a normal middle schooler But things are fine the way they are It's a not half bad way to be And I still got a future ahead of me New star in the sky New star in the sky Flyin’ higher than anyone, fly high, fly high With each and every one of my words I light up the town like a shining star |-|Romaji=123 nara 3G no eikyou ukezi ni G senjou kake meguru free Chuuni ga fumin L.B gotta TEKUNIKKU HIPUNOSHISU MAIKE de ikinobiru You got me? Baka wa aitenishinai Cool na style Buster Bros!!! Kyoudai demonai reigai Ikebukuro CYTI boku ga kizuku shin jidai so easy moudo no GEMU mitei Kono machi no dare yori hayaku Kono machi no dare yori akaruku Young star hikaru ichiban hoshi Mahoutsukaina fourteen New star in the sky New star in the sky Dareyori mo fly high fly high fly high Boku no kotoba hitotsu hitotsu ga Hoshi ni natte kono machi wo terasu Mabushiku 45678 OK OK hashou setsu hashou setsu Douzo goujiyuni E? Sore de honki? Majide hagotae nasa sugi OK OK boku wa ishoutsuse de ii yo KIKKU SUNEA KIKKU SUNEA no aida PANCHI RAIN Hai 1 pan de NOKKUDAUN Muhai no RONGURAN Soshite konya mo konna NOKUTAN Kono machi no dare yori hayaku Kono machi no dare yori akaruku Young star hikaru ichiban hoshi Mahoutsukaina fourteen Akegata ni nemuri hirusugi ni me wo samashite Mado kara hikari mizu wo ikkini nomohoshi Futo konna tokitama ni omou yo Futsu no chuugakusei dattara tte Demo maa ikka kore wa kore de Sonnani warukunai Soshite boku ni wa mada aru mirai New star in the sky New star in the sky Dareyori mo fly high fly high fly high Boku no kotoba hitotsu hitotsu ga Hoshi ni natte kono machi wo terasu Mabushiku |-|Kanji=123なら3Gの影響うけずに　G線上駆け巡る free 中二が踏む韻 L.B gotta　テクニック　ヒプノシスマイクで生き延びる You got me？　バカは相手にしない Coolなstyle Buster Bros！！！　兄弟でもない例外 イケブクロシティー　僕が築く新時代 so easy モードのゲームみたい この街の誰より早く この街の誰より明るく young star　光る一番星 魔法使いなfourteen New star in the sky New star in the sky 誰よりも fly high fly high fly high 僕の言葉一つ一つが 星になってこの街を照らす 眩しく 45678 OK OK 8小節 8小節 どうぞご自由に　え？　それで本気？ まじで歯応えなさすぎ OK OK　僕は1小節でいいよ キック　スネア　キック　スネアの間 パンチライン はい1パンでノックダウン 無敗のロングラン そして今夜もこんなノクターン この街の誰より早く この街の誰より明るく young star　光る一番星 魔法使いなfourteen 明け方に眠り　昼過ぎに目を覚まして 窓から光　水を一気に飲み干し ふと　こんな時たまに思うよ 普通の中学生だったらって でもまあいっかこれはこれで そんなに悪くない そして僕にはまだある未来 New star in the sky New star in the sky 誰よりも fly high fly high fly high 僕の言葉一つ一つが 星になってこの街を照らす 眩しく Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Song Category:Buster Bros!!!